The present invention relates to a circuit connecting device of a steering module for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit connecting device for connecting a vehicle wire harness and a steering module intensively arranged in a steering wheel section of the vehicle.
In a conventional steering wheel, a steering module of switches, an air bag system, etc. for operating an air conditioner, an audio, an autocruise system, etc. is assembled into a steering pad of a vehicle or a peripheral portion thereof. A circuit connecting body having a reel shape is used to connect circuits of this steering module and a wire harness of the vehicle.
This circuit connecting body connects a rotating body and a fixed body to each other by a flat cable having a spiral shape and is generally called a clock spring or a cable reel. Namely, the rotating body in a central portion of the circuit connecting body is fixed to the steering wheel and a steering shaft. A connector of the fixed body is attached to a connector for the wire harness.
In such a conventional structure, the rotating body and the fixed body of the circuit connecting body are relatively rotated freely. Therefore, when the steering wheel is conveyed and the circuit connecting body is assembled into the steering shaft, the fixed body of the circuit connecting body accidentally comes in contact with something and is rotated so that a shift in position of the connector is caused and no fixed body can be fitted into a movable connector on a steering shaft side in a certain case. Accordingly, careful attention must be paid such that no fixed body is rotated, thereby causing a problem about an assembly working property.